Les Quatre Saisons
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee - JongTae - OS - Romance. Quatre Moments, Quatre Saisons, deux jeunes hommes.


_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Même si j'aimerais beaucoup ...)_

_**Paring** : JongTae_

_**Rating** : Romance / Tout public_

_**NDA **: J'ai eu l'envie de douceur pour ce couple, j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de tout doux. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Les Quatre Saisons**

**L**a pluie. Elle tombait depuis maintenant quelques jours, sans interruption et sans laisser passer entre ses nuages un seul rayon de soleil. Le ciel était gris et terne, et le moral des habitants de la ville n'était pas mieux.

Taemin marchait vite. Il essayait de ne pas arriver en retard à l'anniversaire d'Onew et de Minho, mais avec cette pluie et cette marée de parapluies pressée sur le trottoir, il avait du mal à se frayer un chemin. Il se fit bousculer plusieurs fois, et ce, sans que les gens ne s'excusent.

Taemin poussa un soupir. En plus de la fatigue physique et morale, accumulée avec les répétitions, les émissions, les décalages horaires et la fin de l'année, il avait était fichu d'oublier son parapluie à l'appartement. De plus, il n'avait pas de chauffeur pour le ramener, celui-ci étant occupé avec Key et sa préparation de la soirée d'anniversaire.

Il pressa le pas en resserrant son manteau et en remettant en place sa capuche. Après tout, il était plutôt connu, et même si il se baladait dans une immense foule, quelqu'un pouvait le remarquer et le reconnaître, et ce serait alors l'émeute. Rien que d'y penser laissait Taemin dans une grande fatigue morale.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et tourna au coin d'une nouvelle rue, un peu moins bondée que la précédente. Il accéléra le pas une nouvelle fois.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la pluie ne tombait plus sur lui. Il leva la tête, surpris, et remarqua un parapluie noir au dessus de lui. Il tourna son regard vers la gauche pour tombait dans des yeux chocolat. Jonghyun se tenait à ses côtés. Taemin lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Jonghyun souffla un faible «_ babo _» suivit d'un petit sourire en coin en reprenant sa route, suivit d'un Taemin rayonnant.

**L**a pluie n'avait plus aucune importance.

* * *

**I**l s'était mit à neiger sans que Taemin ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était arrivée un matin et depuis, le sol était tous les jours recouvert de neige plus ou moins poudreuse et plus ou moins blanche à certains endroits.

Il souffla contre la vitre, et dessina sur sa buée concentrée un smiley, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Taemin aimait la neige, surtout quand il pouvait jouer avec. Mais en ce jour, il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Il se rendait à l'aéroport avec les autres membres du groupe pour les MAMA.

Il resserra son manteau en se rasseyant au fond de son siège. Il frotta ses mains, souffla un peu dessus avant de les remettre dans ses poches et de poussait un petit soupir. Il avait hâte d'être aux MAMA et le voyage lui semblait interminable, quoi que à peine commencé.

Il tourna son regard vers ses coéquipiers. Minho regardait par sa vitre, le front plissé de concentration. Taemin voyait bien que le rappeur avait les yeux dans le vague, concentrés sur une chose dont il était le seul à en connaître les détails. Onew tenait un livre dans les mains et avait ses écouteurs en place. Taemin savait qu'il était stressé et que cette petite bulle qu'il se formait était un anti-stress, pour lui, et un anti-donneur de stress pour les autres. Key tenait dans ses mains un petit miroir et ne cessait de recoiffer sa mèche déjà bien coiffée. Taemin esquissa un sourire devant cette vision. Puis il tourna son regard vers Jonghyun. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains sont smartphone et ne cessait de pianoter dessus. Il dû sentir qu'on le fixait car il releva ses yeux vers Taemin et lui fit un sourire. Taemin le lui rendit, le rouge un peu aux joues. Il avait ce genre de réaction depuis un petit moment à chaque fois que Jonghyun avait une attention pour lui, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ou un regard.

Taemin souffla en reprenant sa contemplation du paysage qui défilait par sa vitre. Il sentit tout à coup qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur les cuisses. Il baissa la tête et remarqua ses gants, qu'il pensait avoir oublié à l'appartement. Il était d'un naturel frileux et ses mains étaient les premières à être gelées quand il avait froid. Il releva la tête pour remercier la personne lui ayant apporté. Il tomba une nouvelle fois dans le regard chocolat de Jonghyun. Celui-ci lui fit un nouveau sourire, encore plus lumineux que le précédent. Taemin le remercia du bout des lèvres.

**S**on cœur s'était une nouvelle fois emballé et ses joues étaient de nouveau d'un rouge clair.

* * *

**I**l faisait beau pour un jour de Mai. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil éclatant, les températures étaient douces et le paysage était de plus en plus coloré. Taemin, qui profitait du soleil sur sa peau, dégagea son visage d'une mèche encombrante en soufflant dessus du bout des lèvres.

Le groupe était réuni dans la campagne de la Corée du Sud pour tourner leur nouveau clip vidéo. Ils étaient tous joyeux et ne tenaient pas en place. Minho, en attendant que le tournage commence, jouait au foot, en faisant attention de ne pas salir sa tenue. Onew discutait avec leur manager du déroulement de la journée et Key finissait de se faire coiffer.

Taemin chercha du regard le chanteur principal, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. En voulant faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Key sous la tente de préparation, Taemin bouscula quelqu'un. Il s'excusa en bafouillant et en se courbant pour faire des excuses digne de ce nom. En relevant la tête, il aperçu Jonghyun, hilare, devant lui. C'était lui que Taemin venait de bousculer, et, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était excusé à lui comme à un parfait étranger. Taemin lui fit un petit sourire contrit, légèrement vexé.

Et alors qu'il repartait en direction de la tente en contournant un Jjong toujours sourire, celui-ci l'arrêta en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Taemin releva le visage sur celui du plus âgé devenu soudain plus sérieux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche et demandait au chanteur pourquoi il l'avait arrêté quand Jonghyun le prit de court. Taemin vit comme au ralentit la main du leader vocal se diriger vers son visage. Doucement, Jonghyun remit derrière l'oreille de Taemin une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le plus jeune avait alors le souffle coupé et le rouge au joues. Jonghyun fixa son regard dans celui du jeune homme face à lui et lui caressa du bout des doigts la joue avant de fermer les yeux, de remettre sa main le long de son corps et de partir précipitamment.

Lentement, Taemin leva sa main vers sa joue et y posa ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver mais il ne savait qu'une chose à ce moment là : Il voulait qu'elle arrive encore.

**E**ncore et encore.

* * *

**T**aemin marchait lentement sur le sable fin. Son regard se portait sur l'horizon où le ciel déclinait pour laisser doucement place à la lune et aux étoiles. Le coucher de soleil au dessus de l'eau se reflétait superbement, digne des plus belles cartes postales. Taemin s'arrêta et sortit son appareil photo de son sac. Il prit quelques clichés avant de tourner l'objectif vers la plage. Il prit en photo le sable fin qui doucement se faisait mouiller par l'océan, une chaise longue devant une maisonnette blanche ou un palmier qui se balançait légèrement sous l'assaut du vent.

En ce mois de Juillet, le groupe avait eu un week-end de congé et ils en avaient profité pour partir se reposer dans une station balnéaire, sur la côte.

En tournant son objectif vers la gauche, le jeune danseur vit une silhouette s'approcher lentement de lui. Il baissa son appareil photo et attendit. Il reconnu Jonghyun, habillé d'un pantalon en toile léger de couleur beige et d'une fine chemise blanche. Tout comme Taemin, il avait ôté ses chaussures et les tenait de sa main gauche.

Depuis Mai, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être seul à seul.

Jonghyun se posta face au plus jeune, et, doucement, les yeux dans ceux de Taemin et sans un mot, il leva sa main droite et la posa tout en délicatesse sur la joue du Maknae. Taemin frissonna et ferma les yeux, voulant profiter un maximum de ce doux toucher. Il tourna le visage vers la main du chanteur et, toujours les yeux fermés, y embrassa la paume. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard chocolat tant aimé.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas casser l'instant magique qui s'installait, Jonghyun s'avança. Il rapprocha sa bouche de celle de Taemin, et, les yeux encore une fois ancrés dans ceux du plus jeune, il pressa leur lèvres et les scella en un doux baiser. Ils fermèrent les yeux à l'unisson et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, laissant tomber chaussures et appareil photo sur le sable tiède de ce début de soirée.

**D**errière eux, le coucher de soleil était éclatant de beauté.

**FIN**


End file.
